Bella Notte - A Pen and Ink Fanfic
by soniabigcheese
Summary: A twist on the Disney classic, Lady and the Tramp, featuring Lady Penelope and Gordon Tracy.
Bella Notte - Pen and Ink

The clue is in the title here

Gordon glanced at his watch and shook his head.

"Aren't you ready yet?"  
"Just a couple more minutes dear!"

He was off rotation, which was an extremely rare thing for International Rescue. It didn't mean that the rescues/missions had dried up. But since the Hood had been locked up, how convenient it was that there weren't that many missions around. Besides, the GDF were now actively - albeit reluctantly - involved, thanks to Colonel Casey's insistence.

Upstairs, Lady Penelope was putting the final touches to her outfit. She wanted it to be really special and she intended to shine for her dashing escort. Carefully stabbing her great grandmother's earrings into her ears, and applying just a smidgen of perfume - she didn't want the smell to overpower the food, or alert anybody else that her arrival was imminent - she smoothed out her gown with a little smile.

 _Luigi's._

How on earth did Gordon manage to get reservations there? That place was booked up for months. Even throwing around her aristocratic title didn't help when she tried. He must have been planning this for ages.

Picking up the hem of her shimmering baby pink gown - she hadn't worn this one for ages, and she knew why, the hand stitched crystals made the dress heavy - she carefully swept her way towards the stairs.

And froze, staring, bewildered and crestfallen.

He was wearing one of his loud Hawaiian shirts to THIS place? Is he _insane_?

Gordon's face also told a big story. He flushed bright red and scratched at the back of his neck with embarrassment.

"I though I told you not to dress up," he mumbled as he watched her making her way slowly down each step.

"But … it's Luigi's," she protested, "the creme de la creme are going to be there. It's … the 'in place'."

She glowered at him and folded her arms, and released them as she felt the stitches starting to pull slightly on her bodice.

"You know," she said, exasperation in her voice, and after a long and extremely uncomfortable silence, "forget it. Forget the whole thing. I'm not going."

She turned to walk back up the stairs, when he grabbed at her wrist and tugged her back. He noticed that there were tears forming in her eyes and he snagged a couple of tissues and mopped them away.

Her bottom lip trembled.

"You didn't even compliment me," she moaned.  
"S'okay," he replied softly, "I … was taken by surprise, that's all. No words could even describe how gorgeous you look. None. They were stolen away by your shining light!"

She smiled and sniffed.

"Flatterer."

He put his hands on his hips and grinned.

"Dontcha know it Penny."

Penny looked at the grandfather clock and sighed.

"I don't suppose you have a suit and tie tucked away somewhere, do you?" she offered tentatively, "you can't possibly borrow one of my father's suits."

Her father was a tall man with the same physique of Gordon's older brother John. So any suit that he had, would swamp poor Gordon.

"Nope, we're going like this."

She rolled her eyes and reluctantly took his offered arm.

"You always were one to go against the establishment," she groaned, "now people are going to stare."  
"Let them, I don't care."

He stopped and gave her a quick kiss on the nose.

"And for once, stop being such a snob. We're going to have some fun, that's all."

He cast a critical look at her outfit.

"Although, I still think you're a little overdressed though. We don't want to ruin that pretty dress of yours now, do we?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Wait a minute. Just exactly what have you got planned for this evening? I thought it was just dinner."  
It is."  
"So … we're not going running through a muddy assault course or anything?"  
"You had to bring that one up now, didn't you?"  
"Hey, I won outright there. It wasn't my fault you tripped over that hidden tree root and fell into that puddle."  
"You knew it was there."  
"I don't know what you are talking about. I just did a little research, that's all."

Gordon was infamous for setting up rather unique days out for him and Penny. In fact, he'd always been the one to organise all the fun stuff for everyone - just to blow off a little steam. And Penny _HAD_ the advantage of knowing the pitfalls of that obstacle course. She just failed to inform him beforehand. That's all.

So it was quite a surprise when he announced they were going to dinner.

He gave her the _'yeah riiiiight'_ look, before stepping towards, and past FAB 1 to another car. A taxi of all things. Yet another surprise for Lady Penelope.

"This is so unnecessary," she grumbled, struggling to hoist her heavy gown into the car, "Parker could have taken us."  
"And spoil the surprise?" Gordon chuckled, "I think not."

After the last bit of drapery was shoved into the car, they set off with Penny chatting about the extensive menu … and Gordon, uncharacteristically quiet throughout the journey.

They finally pulled up at Luigi's, but not at the main entrance. Penny looked suitably bemused.

"Let me guess, 'special entrance?'"  
"Sorta," he grinned.

They turned the corner and that's when she saw it. A small barrel, with a checked tablecloth and a candle in a bottle. Place settings were for two, with electronic Italian music drifting in the breeze in the background.

"I couldn't get anybody who could play the accordion or the mandolin, sorry .. but I do know you like Disney movies."

She whipped around and looked blankly at him.

"How … how did you know?"  
"Oh, I did my research."

He winked, pulling out the tiny wooden chair and letting her sit.

"I also know that this one is your favourite movies. You've got it on repeat constantly."

She sat down primly, a sweet smile on her face. This … wasn't what she'd expected at all. He gave a whistle, and a waiter came out with the menus.

"Non abbiamo bisogno di menu , possiamo avere la pasta e polpette si prega." (we don't need the menu, can we have pasta and meatballs please)

Penny gaped at him.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian."

She was suitably impressed. He flushed again and leaned over.

"I don't. I learned that phrase, just for this moment, that's all."  
"Figures."  
"Oh and the usual, please and thank you … and a large glass of red wine. You know, the touristy stuff."

They sat quietly, Penny couldn't believe just how lucky she was to have such a spontaneous boyfriend like Gordon. Life was never going to be dull when he was around, that's for sure.

She looked self consciously at her gown and sighed.

"You were right, I am overdressed."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I wouldn't have you any other way Penny."

The meal was served. A large plate of spaghetti with meatballs … just like the movie. And Penny groaned.

"How can I possibly eat all of this? I really shouldn't have tightened my corset so much. This dress is so tight."  
"Hey, don't worry, it's a share. Besides, I'll eat for the two of us. You'll need this though."

He offered her a napkin and she tucked it into the bodice of her dress, so that the sauce wouldn't drip down and stain the fabric. She couldn't guarantee her chin though. She could eat any type of messy food with ease, but pasta and sauce were her nemesis no matter how she twirled that spaghetti around the spoon.

They ate quietly, the hustle and bustle of every day life, muted in the background. And Parker standing in the shadows, watching … always watching. He knew when to give Lady Penelope some space, but his duty was to keep her safe from harm. He smiled at the two of them, tucking into a plate of spaghetti and shook his head.

"Panini senor?" he waiter offered Parker a toasted sandwich. He took it gratefully and nodded.

"Grazie."  
"Prego."

The waiter's timing was impeccable, because at that moment - as if on cue - a piece of pasta that they were eating, just happened to be the same one. Penny giggled as they drew nearer, and Gordon kissed her full on the lips. They drew back and both laughed as they were sporting tomato sauce 'beards'.

"Bella," Gordon whispered, "bella."


End file.
